transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
In the Name of Science...
Barracks - (#10299RLntA) Three floors worth of doors leading into modest sized cubicles make up the Decagon's barracks. In the middle of the room a pair of glass tubed gravlifts can be seen transporting inhabitants in between the three floors. If one were to access the holographic computer terminals on the walls, they'll discover that the corridor leading north of the barracks is the Training Chamber, the corridor south leads to the Armoury, and finally the corridor to the east leads to the Mess Hall. Ultra Magnus says, "If you're busy with a more pressing matter, I can have First Aid give him a visit instead." Jetfire says, "Yes, that would be ideal. Thank you, Magnus." First Aid says, "...thanks, Jetfire." Torque snickers. Jetfire sighs. "Sorry, First Aid, but there is a more pressing matter that I need to deal with. Immediately." Skydive says, "Ugh....." Shiftlock says, "Skydive's been a naughty Aerialbot." First Aid says, "Alright, I understand." Skydive says, "NO I didn't! I mean, I didn't DO anything..." Chromedome says, "I think what Jetfire is trying to say is, you are a more qualified candidate for such a prestigious task." First Aid says, "I don't think that's what he's trying to say at all, but it's no worries." Jetfire says, "Yes, you are more knowledgeable when it comes to medical examinations." Hardhead says, "Chromedome. We need to keep Skydive and Brainstorm separated. They have become...problematic together." Skydive moans. I'm not a bad person... I swear... Brainstorm says, "WHAT? IS THIS...like, I dunno...CENSORSHIP? How un-Aotobot-like!!!" Skydive says, "Brainstorm..!! Help.. me!" Skydive says, "Say you need help for an... an.. experiment that's really important, or SOMETHING...." Hardhead says, "Hnnnn....You two have engaged in unauthorized repairs on injured soldiers." Skydive says, "That was Brainstorm, not me" Chromedome sounds taken aback, "My word." Torque says, "Wait, what?" Skydive says, "Oh Primus..." Brainstorm says, "I'll be RIGHT THERE, Skydive. Hardhead...What? I am a fully licensed repair specialist!" Skydive says, "Oh, thank Primus.. I thought I was going to have to endure Jetfire's wrath ALONE!" Hardhead says, "Then what was that busy I heard about the two of y'all and Blurr...that didn't sound...licensed." Shiftlock says, "..." Shiftlock tries hard to choke back a laugh. Blurr says, "Oh, they experimented on me while I was stasis locked." Brainstorm says, "I am CUTTING EDGE, Hardhead.... the rest of you simply haven't caught up to my brilliant repair techniques!" Skydive says, "Oh come on!! It was ... I just wanted to try something! Sure, he was sort of damaged, but that ... that's irrelevant!" Shiftlock says, "Wow." Shiftlock says, "Remind me to pick the places I go into stasis lock *carefully*." Chromedome says, "This is.. making both of my brains hurt." Skydive says, "IT WAS BRAINSTORM'S IDEA." Hardhead says, "Primus....And they say I am the pyscho..." Shiftlock says, "You? Psycho? Pfft." Did Skydive seriously think that Jetfire wouldn't notice that his encrypted files had been hacked?? Or that one of his prototypes had been stolen?? The only prototype he had for that particular project, even, no less?! Perhaps the Aerialbot is not as smart as he acts. Thus, the tall white mech is standing there with a stern look on his face, his arms folded, waiting for Skydive to report to him immediately. "Skydive." he says, an air of authority in his voice. Skydive says, "Hey! We are going to be the base's new resident psychiatrists. If you haven't all noticed, we're badly in need of some." Brainstorm says, "Chromedome, buddy!!!! Explain to Hardhead what a genius I am.... I helped you become the Headmaster you are today, after all.." Hardhead says, "That is what I said." Socket says, "None of you are qualified for psychiatric assessment functions." Brainstorm says, "I AM.... getting there. Lemme make up- I mean, study some things, and I'll be good!" Chromedome says, "Brainstorm, that breakthrough was just as much Arcana's doing as well. Furthermore, I find it troubling that you're willing to justify questionable modification to cement your genius intellect ego." Socket says, "Brainstorm, you are qualified to BE evaluated, not to DO the evaluating." Well, of course he knew, after he took that device from his lab he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Jetfire noticed. However, at the time, he couldn't resist--and even so, now, he just can't find any reason to regret what he did. The possibilities that Jetfire might unlock if only he let loose! "Eh-heh...." He just gives him an really innocent look. Hardhead says, "Socket is the one who said I was a pyscho. Twice." Blurr says, "Brainstorm, you are hardly qualified. The first time you attempted to repair me, the job turned into an experiment. The second time, I woke up so circuit-riddled that I falsely identified you as Torque." Skydive says, "Look, with a little studying, both Brainstorm and I can help ourselves and then help everyone else that needs... help." Brainstorm says, "Geez everybody, don't thank me all at once here....." Hardhead says, "Primus." Blurr says, "Skydive, I believe it would be wise for you to avoid Brainstorm when at all possible." Socket says, "Hardhead, you are not a 'psycho'." Hardhead says, "But you said..." Socket says, "I said you strike me as suffering from non-specific depressive disorder." Torque says, "Brainstorm. Skydive. I don't want you attempting to repair or 'experiment' on others without medical authorization first. Is that clear?" Brainstorm says, "Skydive, ignore Blurr. ...He has a history of being delusional, anyway." Hardhead says, "Hnnnn. That sounds like psycho." Skydive says, "C'mon guys, Brainstorm's a lot smarter than you think, trust me, I read his mind! And no, I'm not going to avoid him, he takes risks everyone else is afraid to take...." Socket says, "In layman's terms, you appear to be struggling with deep grief." Hardhead says, "Hnnnn." Jetfire says, "What! No, you most certainly did not!" Brainstorm says, "What was that again, Torque? Slag- I think there was some static just then.... I'm not quite sure I understood you...." Socket says, "... Skydive did you just say you /read his mind/." Torque says, "Playing dumb with me is not a good idea, Brainstorm. You heard me." Skydive says, "I MEAN, NO, I didn't, I was just listening to Brainstorm talk about his AMAZING inventions..." Brainstorm says, "YES, AMAZING, didya hear that?.... *he completely ignores Torque now*" Jetfire glares down at Skydive, the conversation on the comms growing ever more disturbing by the astrosecond. "You will return to me what is mine." he demands. It's not a question, or a suggestion, as is his usual manner. No, this is a command. Socket sighs. "Someone inform the healthabots we need to have a faction-wide lecture on the consequences of cabling and unprotected interfacing. There are sensory-transmitted diseases you do not want to get, Skydive." Hardhead says, "Brainstorm. Put Arcana in charge for a while." Torque says, "I don't want to have to call Fortress Maximus or Silverbolt on you two. Or, Primus forbid, Ultra Magnus." Socket says, "I realize at your age this sort of experimentation is natural but you need to be educated as to the risks." Ultra Magnus sighs, "Fortunately, you won't have to make that call Torque." Impactor says, "Magnus, show him the pictures of Whirl's spark-warts." Jetfire says, "Brainstorm, I need to speak with you as well." Shiftlock says, "Whirl's WHAT." Brainstorm says, "ARE YOU IMPLYING I HAVE DISEASES, Socket? SHEESH- Talk about the damaging effects of rumors...." Hardhead says, "That is the part you want to deny?" Ultra Magnus says, "Only if they persist in this manner." Jetfire says, "Brainstorm." Ultra Magnus says, "Who is the ranking Operations officer on-duty tonight.." Chromedome has partially disconnected. Brainstorm says, "Hardhead- Eh, he's kinda busy right now. I think he was in his lab....there were some strange glowing things...I- didn't ask." Brainstorm says, "Whaaaat, Jetfire?" Socket says, "Brainstorm, I am insinuating that you should know better." Jetfire says, "I need to speak with you in person." Hardhead says, "Brainstorm. You are making my processor and Duros' head hurt." Brainstorm says, "Uhhh.... what about?" Jetfire says, "Right now." Ultra Magnus says, "Torque." Torque says, "Yes, sir?" Hardhead says, "Just. Ugh." Brainstorm says, "Aw, Socket, don't worry. OF COURSE I DO. I am a fountain of knowledge!" Socket says, "Then don't go around leaving logic gates with your name on it in the processors of unsuspecting Aerialbots." Ultra Magnus says, "I need you to report to the Decagon barracks, taking control of the situation with Jetfire and Primus knows who else, and establish order." "Jetfire...." Skydive says slowly, "I can't do that. I can't let you shelf this project!" He deadpans at the scientist. "I mean, I'm SURE you know how much potential this project could have--I'm telling you, I tested it with Brainstorm, it WORKS. I'm serious--if you made his project worthwhile, it could make gestalts stronger, help us glean information from Decepticon hostages.. and even eliminate insubordinance." Torque says, "Understood. On my way out now." Brainstorm says, "Don't woooorry, Socket!" Spindrift deadpans "Bet he blew himself up again." Socket says, "It is my *job* to worry about these things." Brainstorm says, "*grumbles something about sticks-in-the-mud concerning Socket*" Ultra Magnus says, "While you're at it, make sure that Brainstorm's commlink is working properly." Smokescreen says, "I can be en route in two shakes of a turbo-rat's tail if you need backup, Torque." Ultra Magnus says, "He seems to be experiencing static and feedback, especially when it concerns orders." Socket says, "I'm sorry Brainstorm, what was that? If you believe I am being a stick in the mud now, continue this little charade of yours. I can become a stick bigger than Darkmount thrust into the Mud Planet." Torque says, "I think I can handle it, Smokescreen, but doesn't hurt to have some extra muscle around. So up to you." Smokescreen says, "Well, this video poker software is starting to get a little dull. On my way." Brainstorm says, "Uhhh...y'know, I do believe that Jetfire just called me in...WELP, we'll just have to continue this later..." Jetfire has really, REALLY been trying to keep himself from an emotional outburst, he just...he can't believe this is happening. He trusted Skydive, and the Aerialbot has done far worse than betray his trust! Even going as far as testing it on himself and...and Brainstorm, of all mechs! Doesn't Skydive realize what kind of reputation Brainstorm has?? Who in their right processor would use the neural drift device with HIM?! He groans. "No. It is MY project, thus, you will do as I tell you to do with it! Do you think I don't know that?! I designed it, you idiot! I trusted you not to do the very thing you've just done! And not only have you betrayed my trust, but you've even gone as far as to seize possession of my belongings and test them without my permission! Did you ever once think that I may have good reasons for keeping that locked away?!" He sighs, frustrated and distraught. What a fool he was for trusting this Aerialbot... Brainstorm arrives at the doorway. "Uh- HEY THERE, Bud!" He waves when he sees Skydive. Then stands there, looking at Jetfire. "So, hey, what's up? Wanna ask me for some scientific advice? Fire away- I'm sure I can answer anything you don't understand! Padding up right behind Brainstorm, Chromedome rests a hand uneasily on the doorway and just stares out for now at the scene breaking down. A member of the Autobot scientific community, the Headmaster couldn't help but come along to see what kind of trouble Brainstorm had gotten himself into this time. A slight smile escapes his face when Brainstorm starts offering advice. Torque has to play peacemaker again, it seems. It doesn't take her long to reach the Decagon, and the little uproar between Jetfire and Skydive is easy enough to follow. She's not too far behind Brainstorm and Chromedome, giving the former a flat look as she passes by. Probably because of 'can't hear you' stunt he pulled on the comm. "Jetfire." She finally addresses him and Skydive. "What seems to be the problem here?" Smokescreen NASCARed his way on over and met up with Torque outside the entrance. As she enters, he's a pace or two behind, and when he sees the gathering, a very small, wry smile crosses his face. "Don't mind me, guys," he says, as an aside when Torque is finished commanding everyone's attention. "I'm just here to make sure no one throws any beakers around." Brainstorm senses a presence behind him. "Chromedome! How ya been? How's Stylor? Everything working properly... all your systems ship-shape? Since I... (well, yes, and Arcana)...invented the Headmasters, you of all mechs *know* how it's very important to me to keep up to date on everyone. Gotta make sure all your systems are working properly- it's the least I can do! How's your health? Your mental state?" Yes, somehow Brainstorm never tires of reminding people of the fact that he invented the Headmasters (yeah, yeah, with that other guy's help, too)....and today is no exception to the rule as he makes sure everyone in the room- or nearby- hears (again) how he did so. He gives a somewhat innocent, blank look to Torque as she walks by. "Ohhh, sorry.... did I miss something?" "Nominal, stylish, yes." Chromedome answers Brainstorm without missing a beat, peeling back to allow Torque and Smokescreen room towards the lab's door. "Health is great, mentally stable for the time being." he notes, the tips of his fingers clicking and clacking with inner mechanics. Instead of pressing the matter that brought them together tonight, the Headmaster merely leans against a wall and takes in the show. Sliding through the door that leads to the training chamber, Hardhead takes a tactical position there, preventing any 'Mechs from making their way towards that exit. Scanning the room for a moment, Hardhead eyes Chromedome who he gives a small nod before a frown sets in on his face as his arms cross over his chest. Since Skydive and Jetfire haven't answered yet, Torque instead directs her attention to another little issue. Brainstorm. A glance to Smokescreen is given as she turns around to the others, along with a little smile and a nod. "Thanks for the assist, Smokescreen. Appreciate it." A nod of acknowledgement is also given to Chromedome before optics settle on Brainstorm and she folds her arms, looking none too pleased. "I think you missed the fact that medical isn't your field. At least until you pass the proper courses. Now, what is this I hear about you doing experiments of some sort on Blurr? What exactly were you trying to do?" Skydive grabs Brainstorms arm. Brainstorm may notice, that Skydive's right hand servo looks a little.. different? Oh no, he didn't calibrate that device to himself, did he? It would appear so. Whether it's actually working or not, is a totally different question. "Brainstorm," he says in a low voice, "You've got to help me convince Jetfire to reopen up all his old project logs." "Jetfire, I KNOW. It's dangerous, but it also has potential. If it didn't, you wouldn't have just locked it away, you would have destroyed it--like you were ordered to." He frowns. "Yeah. I saw the label on it. Permanent termination. But you kept it. You wouldn't have kept it if it was too dangerous to have any real value." Brainstorm notices Hardhead...blocking an exit? Why does he need to block an exit? Hrmmm... And then Torque presses in.... "Y'know, is it just me or is it getting a little crowded in here? There's an awful lot of bodies crowded into a small space.... Have we exceeded the Maximum Safety Limit for this section or something? We're Autobots, after all- and I KNOW how you guys HATE to exceed saftey limits...." He glances back at Torque. "PSSHH, I know what I'm doing. I'm *fully* certified, after all- here, check my certificate! (He hands Torque a cheap-looking certificate. It has multi-colors.) Then Skydive grabs Brainstorm's arm. "Yeah, that's why I'm here...." He talks loudly enough that Jetfire can hear him, as well. "It's high time Jetfire stopped keeping all the goodies to himse- I mean, withholding important scientific information and resources- and shared them with all of us!" Smokescreen rubs his chin as he observes this whole scene shaking out. He didn't arrive with the most detailed knowledge of the situation, but he's piecing it together, bit by bit. "Whoa, whoa, men, calm down," he says, after both Skydive and Brainstorm demand access to Jetfire's files. He raises his hands to call for peace -- but his gaze plainly fixes on Skydive's hand, as his 90 Technical stat starts to pay its own way, for once. "Let's just all keep our hands off each other... and right out in the open. For safety's sake. Because Brainstorm is right, it /is/ getting a bit crowded in here." Glaring back at Brainstorm, Hardhead taps his fingers of his crossed arms on his chest. He just stares at his...fellow Headmaster. "Skydive, I have no idea what you are talking about." Jetfire just can't believe his audials. This is outrageous. He is livid, though he does his best to hide it and remain calm. "If you do not reliquish my property to me, I am going to have to report you to Ultra Magnus, who will then force you to hand it over." He then turns to Brainstorm, ignoring Torque for now...he's actually reluctant to reveal what exactly is going on here to anyone else..."And you, Brainstorm." The scientist says accusingly, directing a digit toward the headmaster. "You encouraged him to experiment without authorization! Do you even realize how dangerous your antics are? If you do not learn to exercise more caution, you are going to find yourself responsible for the death or serious injury of a comrade one of these cycles!" he declares. Giving both Hardhead and Torque curt nods, Chromedome remains silent.. but breaks out his wrist-mounted datapad with the flick of a screen top and starts typing away. Afterall, someone has to record this for Rewind. Torque doesn't take the certificate, only glancing at it before returning flat look to Brainstorm. "You're not the best at lieing, you know. Just remember, that anymore unauthorized repairs and experiments with potential to harm may result in a brigging." She looks a little surprised when Skydive suddenly comes up, however, talking about dangerous devices. "Dangerous? Jetfire, what is he talking about?" Optics narrow at the two of them. "If this is something hazardous, I need to know what it is. And you," The medic zeros in on Skydive, leveling a finger at him, her tone stern. "Whatever this device is, give it back to Jetfire, who knows how to handle it, before something ends up going wrong." Skydive's optics narrow. "Would you, now? Then Ultra Magnus would find out that you'd actually been hiding something all this time. Or should I say... somethings. Come on, Jetfire, don't play stupid, I KNOW you keep those projects around for a reason. You could make it work. I know you can. So, why, why did you stop? You and I both know that brawn and valor are NOT going to win the war.. and higher ups aren't totally convinced of it. Knowledge is power. Hell, we might have won the war a few months ago if you had continued these projects." He flies up. "Okay, fine, I'll give you this one back." He produces the spherical device from his subspace compartment and disconnects his right arm from it, handing it back to Jetfire. "I can give that one up... but honestly, I can HELP you. I'm a combiner--come ON! I know exactly how gestalts work!" Brainstorm points to Smokescreen. "Yes, yes, listen to 'im! See? It's too crowed- it's getting so totally UNSAFE (gasp!). We simply can't have that, amIright?" He looks around for more support- somewhere, anywhere... instead, he meets up with Hardhead's glare and that does not make Brainstorm feel any better. Then Jetfire lays into him, as well. "What?" The Headmaster is looking rather uncomfortable now, trying to back away- but given the crowded room, that's not easy- he probably just backs into someone. "Hey, I simply try to... push the boundaries sometimes. YES, it CAN be...dangerous. But we're at war- it's already dangerous. Sometimes we HAVE to "get dangerous" to SUCCEED. If we're too AFRAID to even TRY, we go absolutely nowhere. You may be afraid to get burned, but I'm NOT! And like the humans say, if you can't handle the heat, then stay out of the kitchen!!! We're at WAR... we MUST take risks! We're all soldiers here- We're not playing games, and everyone here should already KNOW that!" To Torque, he huffs and looks slightly petulant, but says nothing. Then Skydive speaks. "EXACTLY! Listen to this guy.... he speaks the truth!" Then he looks questioningly at the Aerilabot. "Pssst- we gotta have a talk later about those projects of his...." Looking at Brainstorm for a long moment, Hardhead grunts out, "The part about being at War and not playing games is the first thing you have said that I understand." Finally, Skydive hands over the device, and Jetfire quickly subspaces it, intentionally ensuring that none of the others get a chance to scan it or anything. He glares at Brainstorm. "I'm not an idiot; I know that knowledge is key to winning the war. But we must draw the line somewhere." he argues. Turning to Skydive, he again denies the fact that he has been keeping logs and prototypes from projects that Command ordered him to destroy long ago. "Nonsense, I am not hiding anything." he lies. "Torque, all you need to know is that it was dangerous, and they could have caused permanent damage to themselves. It is a stroke of pure luck that they managed to emerge unscathed." Smokescreen frowns from his position behind Torque. Something's not right about this. Well, beyond the obvious. "Easy, Brainstorm," he says. He steps forward and flashes Torque a subtle but mildly concerned look, before turning towards the others again. "So, Brainstorm," he continues, still addressing the Headmaster, "what makes you so sure that Skydive is right?" Smokescreen gives Skydive another look, focusing on that hand again, before looking back to the binary-bonded jetgineer. "After all, and no offense, Skydive, he's always been more of an... Air Warfare Strategist, than research scientist..." Torque isn't the happiest with how this all went down, but at least, in the end, the device has been returned. The only problem left though? "Thankfully they didn't." She asides to Jetfire, "But whatever this device is, should medical be concerned about exposure to it? If so then I'd like to run decontamination on all three of you. But you two," Back to Skydive and Brainstorm, Torque's arms set akimbo. "Leave Jetfire's, and anyone else's, projects be. They aren't yours to be tampering with, and you can do a lot more damage than good if you go messing with them." Jetfire nods in approval of Torque's words. "Decontamination procedures should not be necessary, but I am willing to subject myself to it just for good measure, if you believe it is appropriate." He turns back to Skydive and Brainstorm. "She's right. In fact," he takes a datapad from subspace and inputs a few commands. "The both of you are banned from all future access to my lab, unless it is absolutely necessary." Down comes the iron hammer. Skydive fold his arms, scowling. The fact that he's lying outright in front of Torque, who obviously outranks all of them, bothers him--alright, the scientist has no choice, but Skydive is suddenly wondering how important these projects are after all, that a guy like Jetfire would lie to cover his aft about them. "That's not true. If it were tweaked properly, it could have great potential. It might even be the answer to helping fix whatever's wrong with Blurr. Brainstorm's right to an extent. If you took a few more risks.. who knows what you could accomplish." He looks around at everyone who's present. Clearly now is not the time to discuss Project Ruination. "Heh. Well, if you want my help, you know where to find me. I just can't believe that you'd totally just give up a project with that much potential. Whatever," he says dismissively to Torque, "you wouldn't understand anyway. No one does--except Brainstorm.." He mutters irritably. When Jetfire bans Skydive from his lab. "What?! Oh COME on!! I borrowed one thing from your lab and you're banning me FOREVER?" Brainstorm looks at Hardhead. "THANKS!...uh, I think." To Jetfire, he turns again and his optics narrow slightly. "You're NOT hiding anything, huh? Apparently Skydive begs to differ...." he PFFTs and waves a dismissive hand at Jetfire's warnings of how he and Skydive could have hurt themselves. "AS USUAL, ol' Stick-in-the-mud here underestimates me...." He tilts his head at Smokescreen's comment. "I have...... had a meeting of the...minds with Skydive. He's shown me some...things. I know he speaks the truth- Jetfire's holding out on us!" He makes his own accusatory *finger point* at the Scientist. Then Torque spoils his fun, again. SHEESH, is this gonna be a pattern? He sighs, looking petulant again and crossing his arms. "Fine, fine.... but the most DANGEROUS thing we might be doing is IGNORING a piece of information RIGHT HERE IN JETFIRE's LAB... maybe a vital piece that would win this WAR." he looks smugly at Jetfire, even as Jetfire "lays down the hammer". "It's THAT guy you should be watching, not ME." Chromedome fades into the background, because the animator forgot to draw him. "Torque, Hardhead," Smokescreen casually asides, "my professional recommendation is that we do not let Skydive leave, and that none of you allow that poorly-repaired hand of his to touch you. That okay by you, Torque? You're the boss." Looking at Brainstorm, then Skydive, the Jetfire, then Torque...Hardhead throws up his hands. "Do the crazies just become fliers...or does flying make you crazy..." He then looks at Smokescreen. "I am /NOT/ Skydive's Keeper. Find someone else to Baby Sit him." Torque gains a bit of a sour look at Skydive's response, not taking his rudeness kindly. But she dismisses is for now and nods to Jetfire. "Good idea." Smokescreen gets a flash of a smirk at his suggestion, "Oh, don't worry, he can leave, but he's coming with me to medbay. As are Jetfire and Brainstorm. You three will be get a routine decontamination. It probably isn't necessary, but I'm not willing to take risks, so better safe than sorry. And I'll concern myself with Jetfire later, Brainstorm. For now, you three march." She may usually be sweet, but Torque can be stern when it's needed, one hand leaving her hip to point down the hall in the direction of the medbay. "Correction: You hacked into classified files, stole a prototype from my lab, AND used it without authorization from me, OR from Command." Jetfire reminds him harshly. "Banning you from my lab is the least I could do. I trust that Ultra Magnus or Rodimus will be capable of delivering judgement far more appropriate to this situation." He then turns, ready to return to this lab and allow his superior officers to deal with the rest. Smokescreen touches Torque's arm, but not in an awful way. He does it so he can lean in and whisper, despite the fact that both of them have functioning radios. At the exit of the room, behind the large form of Hardhead.. looms someone even bigger than the Headmaster, dwarfing the former from the shadows.. his light blue optics shining in the dark. Arms folded across his expansive chest, the figure leans out into the light after stooping low to not rake his head against the top of the doorframe. It's.. Ultra Magnus. Quick, hide the booze and babes! "What's this now about secrets locked up in a lab and doling out punishment appropriate to the situation?" his voice booms, perhaps startling to the unobservant. Smokescreen mutters to Torque, "... touched... with... weird... all... a... Brainstorm... him. Whatever... disconnected, don't... any..." Cybertronian Drilltank steps in after Magnus, scowling. "I told you we were overdue in turning some of these worthless sacks of scrap into spare parts..." He clangs his hook against his chest. "Officer on deck, metal maggots!" Impactor transforms into his robot mode. Someone is going to die. As a larger shadow starts to cast over the bulky Headmaster, Hardhead slowly turns to look up at the booming voice, his optic bar flickering as he raises his right hand, to point at the mighty Ultra Magnus. "I saw nothin'. I heard nothin'. I ain't fillin' out no forms Magnus." He looks at Impactor as he moves into view. "An officer? I work for a living..." He starts to brush past the pair, sparing a look at Impactor. "Shouldn't you be watching your harem of mentally-defective psychos..." Hardhead seems to bristle as if the order to salute given by Impactor insulted his honor. Jetfire had been on his way back to shutting himself up in his lab again when Ultra Magnus arrives. He sighs, turning around. "Torque, enlighten him for me, if you would be so kind." he really doesn't feel like explaining this entire fiasco all over again. Brainstorm whines a bit as Torque insists he march to her medbay for an examination. "I'M SORRY, I'd LOVE to go.... but I just remembered an expiriment I left running in my lab...Gee, I'd better go get it...I'll catch up with ya later...." Then his attempted evasion is interrupted by- ULTRA MAGNUS? *AND* Impactor? He blinks, then points at Jetifre. "HE'S HIDING SOMETHING!" "Nothing!" Skydive waves his arms innocently. "I disconnected it already.." he grumbles. He had really been hoping to convince Jetfire to continue his projects publicly. Heh, that hadn't gone over well. He lands, and then suddenly all the head haunchos are arriving. He has never felt more afraid--except perhaps when there were too many females in close proximity to him. He instinctively grabs Brainstorms arm, his fingers closing in a death grip as he is suddenly at a complete loss for words. Smokescreen salutes when Magnus and Impactor enter -- but his salute is broken when Skydive grabs Brainstorm. "NO TOUCHING!" he barks, pointing at Skydive, with the authority of a prison guard. "No offense taken Hardhead, and next time you turn in a report.. make sure it doesn't have any laser blasts through the middle." Ultra Magnus allows Hardhead to exit the room, giving Impactor a hand of caution over the military dogma. "I would rather enjoy a -personal- explanation, Jetfire." he affixes the scientist with a stern glare. "Torque, what's the sitrep here?" Impactor punches Hardhead right in the Duros. He doesn't even hear Ultra Magnus. it's almost immediate- 0 to 60, the Wrecker snaps. Slamming the Headmaster into the wall, he holds his harpoon hand to Hardhead's throat. "You should watch your tone, Sleepy Hollow- especially since Command put the psychopaths in charge..." He leers at Hardhead, digging the blade into his throat juuuust enough. "You really should apologize, before I leave you alt moded permanantly." "Hm?" Torque pauses from her directing when Smokescreen grabs her attention and leans in to talk, antenna on that side twitching now and then as she listens, eyeing Skydive for a moment. "...I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Thankfully he finishes by the time the two higher ups arrive, Torque immediately standing upright and giving the two a proper salute. "Ultra Magnus. Impactor, sir. We were just about to finish up here." She perks up when Jetfire dumps the explaining on her and Magnus asks for a report. "Ah, yes, well it appears Skydive and Brainstorm had taken some sort of device from Jetfire's lab without authorization, sir. Skydive has since given it back, and I was about to take them to medbay for precautionary decontamination. As for what their stories.. I'm afraid you'll have to ask them." Brainstorm has a narrowing of optics sent his way when he tries weasle away, however, and she asides to Magnus flatly, "..Permission to use force if necessary, sir?" "Permission granted." Ultra Magnus chiefly responds, stomping forward and away from the altercation developing between Hardhead and Impactor. One single word swirls inside his head, as the City Commander makes his way towards Torque and Jetfire. His optics visibly narrow at the walking lawsuit. "Decontamination?" Taken off guard, Hardhead is slammed back into the wall, leaving a nice Hardhead shaped indent into the steel wall behind him. Spitting Energon from his lips at Impactor's feet, the Headmaster cold states. "Cute." In a flash, Hardhead's skull leaps off his shoulders into the Sky! Perform a backflip Duros lands behind Impactor pointing a nasty looking Rifle at Impactor's connector region. The rest of Hardhead seems to collapse forward into a fall...at the last moment, Hardhead fold up into his tank mode, his long barrel tilts up at Impactor's connector region, a loud hummmmmmmmmm emits as his systems come on-line. "I am sorry your maker made you defective." With that Hardhead and Duros fire blasts at Impactor in near unison. The robot form of Hardhead almost seems to collapse to the ground as the body of the robot folds into an odd looking tank. For a fraction of a second, the head of the robot jumps off and becomes a humanoid figure who slides into the cockpit of the tank which encloses on the figure. Brainstorm 's arm is grabbed by Skydive, then they are both suddenly yelled at by Smokescreen. He jumps, startled... since his "nerves" are already kind of shot by this point, anyway. He is a little distracted, though- by all the slamming of bodies into walls and whatnot. He instinctively reaches for the briefcase that is always dangling from his wrist and holds it tightly...and kind of in front of him- like it would protect him, somehow. As Magnus gives Torque permission to "use force if neccessary" Brainstorm (looking even more nervous now) holds the briefcase up between him and her. Again, like that would help, somehow.... "He-hey now, that won't be neccessary... let's be reasonable about this, 'kay? Heh heh... we're all friends here, right? ...DON'TDOANYTHINGSTRANGETOME..." Brainstorm remembers to jab a thumb towards Skydive. "..OR HIM, EITHER!" A long, drawn-out sigh escapes Jetfire's ventilators as Magnus insists on hearing from him. "It's just as Torque said, Skydive stole a potentially dangerous device from my lab, and then used it on himself and Brainstorm without my permission." he explains, then shakes his head. "Decontamination should not be necessary, but if the medics will feel better about themselves for it..." More like decontamination won't do anything to reverse what's already been done. "Brainstorm also encouraged this behavior." Jetfire adds, giving the other scientist a sharp look. "Merely precautionary, sir." Torque assures Ultra Magnus at his approach. "Jetfire says it may not be necessary, but I'm ordering it just in case." You never know with some of the stuff these scientists cook up. She leans to the side some to view past Magnus' bulk at Brainstorm, snorting softly. "I certainly hope it won't. I won't be putting up with you trying to worm your way out of a procedure that'll take only a few kliks of your time. If I have to tranq you and drag you in, I will." Aaaand then shots are fired, Torque stiffening and antennas flicking upright in alarm, head jerking to the two mechs suddenly brawling in the hall. "Er, Hardhead! Impactor!" Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Impactor with his Explosive Shells attack! Skydive is inching backwards slowly, his fingers still tightly closed around Brainstorm's arm. After staring around the room in a very frightened manner for a moment, he finally manages to compose himself. "Sir," he addresses Magnus respectfully, "the problem is resolved. Jetfire has nothing to hide, I assure you." He elbows Brainstorm, hoping the Headmaster will get the hint he just dropped to similiarly agree with him--if Magnus finds out about Jetfire's projects that he'd been ordered to terminate--well, that really will be the end of all their scientific shenanigans. Brainstorm harrumphs a little at Jetfire's comment. "I am merely encouraging Skydive to utilize his full potential as both a warrior and scholar. UNLIKE some mechs who are more interested in MINIMIZING their potential..." *he shoots a sharp look right back at Jetfire*. To Torque, he ah-hahas, "Not neccessary... huh, you know what, I guess that experiment can wait, after all. BUT NOT LONG, MIND YOU....I can't be wasting too much time hanging around medbay, fer cryin' out loud..." At Skydive's elbowing, Brainstorm looks over at the Aerialbot. Sometimes, the Headmaster can be rather...dense. But the recent "mind merge" he had thrust upon him by Skydive has actually enabled him to understand the other 'Bot a bit better....so he "gets" the gesture this time. "OH. Uh, really? Oh... I guess we made a mistake then...there was nothing there, after all." He looks at Magnus. "AND hey, we ALL MAKE MISTAKES sometimes, right? But we're AUTBOTS- we FORGIVE... it's just OUR WAY, riiiight?" "Skydive." Ultra Magnus gives him a terse look, his arms once again cradled into a cross in front of his chest. "Don't. Even. Try. It." he gruffs out, leaning forward to meet optic level with the Aerialbot. "Not only were there -multiple- witnesses in the room, one of which here on my behalf, you forgot about Red Alert's attention to detail and unscrupulous paranoia." he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to a small recording device on the wall. "In the future, I'd advise you not to outright lie to a superior officer." Finished with one reaming, the City Commander affixes Jetfire with a stern glare next. "You'll be dealt with in due time, for now I'm ordering your lab off limits to -everyone- which includes yourself. The doors will be vibro-locked and armed guard keeping watch over it. If I hear even one word different, you'll be slapped in stasis cuffs and brigged before Kup can recall what shade the blinds were on Arca-9 when fighting the Grolockapicks." Giving Torque a nod of his chin, the optics dart between Brainstorm and Skydive.. namely his hand. "Good, make sure medical takes a good look at that hand as well." he orders, then sets sights upon the other delinquent in tonight's episode. "You'll stay in medbay until you're ordered otherwise, Brainstorm. As Skydive was cautioned, don't be a fool.. if you're going to lie? At least have some cunning." And then Hardhead and Impactor's tiff goes into overdrive. Slapping a hand against his head, he points at Smokescreen. "Break it up, will you?" Impactor has about half a second to stare at a tank barrel before Hardhead blasts him point blank in the chest. Impactor goes flying- in a lot of different directions. The Wrecker's torso more or less explodes from the close proximity, his legs left standing in place. Further down the hall, the top half of Impactor vomits energon and smiles big. "Yeah, Smokescreen..." He shoulder cannon hums to life. "Come break it up." Boom. Combat: Impactor strikes Cybertronian Tank with his Shoulder Cannon attack! "Yessir," Smokescreen responds to Ultra Magnus, but his gaze stays on Skydive and Brainstorm for a second. He breaks away and turns toward the warring duo. Smokescreen does the smart thing, and attempts to place himself between Impactor's torso and Hardhead so that they can't take any more shots at each other. 'Smart' because he waits for Impactor to get his shot off first. "Okay, the score's 1-1. We can call it a draw or I can help drag Impactor into the training room and you two can finish there. One missed shot that goes through a wall, here, and you could detonate some volatile lab project." Ducking and diving, Duros moves as Impactor goes flying over him. Ducking, yet again, Duros barrel rolls as the Cannon Blast flies over his head again. Cursing in his native tongue, Duros runs over towards Hardhead as smoke erupts from his friend front end. ELSEWHERE Hardhead's long range cycles in to fire another round at Impactor as the Wrecker Leader goes flying backwards. Distracted momentarily by the changing tactical scenario, Magnus ordering Smokescreen to stop the fight, Hardhead fails to track the blast from Impactor that nails him in his front canopy, destroying his front axle and causes the terse Headmaster to bleed Energon, and smoke. As Duros returns to Hardhead, the pair pause, before resuming their combined human form. Looking at Smokescreen for a very, very long moment.... Frowning at his fellow Autobot, Hardhead pushes past him and makes his way towards the exit agin, smoke bubbling from his chest and Energon dripping on the floor behind him. Looking at Impactor as he walks out, "If that is what passes for an Autobot these cycles, then maybe the war is already lost." He continues to make his way out ignoring any and all things said to him. Combat: Cybertronian Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, Impactor, Brainstorm, and Torque The tank almost seems to pull a wheelie as the front treads lift off the ground. The fancy transforming sound rings out as the tank quickly folds out into a robot. For a brief moment, it appears a humanoid form leaped out of the cockpit and became the Robot's head. The transforming sound finishes and now stands Hardhead. Jetfire is horrified, though he doesn't show it. Well, most of it, anyway. He just stands there, his jaw set in a thin line as Ultra Magnus doles out the punishment, banning him from his own. Needless to say, he is livid about all this. Getting banned from someone else's lab might be bad, but getting banned from your OWN? That has to be the worst. And why is he the recipient of this, when Skydive was clearly the perpetrator? "I beg your pardon, sir, but what exactly have I done to warrant being banned from my own lab?" he asks, as respectfully as he possibly can with how utterly furious he is at this entire situation. "Skydive accessed classified information, and Skydive appropriated a dangerous device from my lab, then used it on himself and Brainstorm, who approved of his actions, all without authorization from me, and without my knowledge. Please enlighten me as to what exactly I have done wrong." Impactor just leans his head against the wall, starting to laugh. "I'm going to kill you, Hardhead." He sighs, smiling as he more or less starts to bleed out. "You won't even see it coming..." He spits. Brainstorm looks like someone just stomped on his favorite science fair project as Magnus orders him to stay in the Medbay...possibly FOREVER, from the sound of it. But then...wait, did Magnus just basically tell him it's OK to LIE? ...AS long as he's CLEVER about it? Brainstorm is "cunning" enough not to ask for clarification, or to actually point anything out... No, he'll just take that as a YES, Magnus said it was Ok to lie!!! He nods once. "Gotcha." When Smokescreen takes a long look at him, he looks back with a WHAAAT? expression. He then watches Jetfire's protests with a somewhat smug look on his face. Smokescreen grimaces plainly as Hardhead exits. Then he looks at the mess Impactor made by exploding. "Ultra Magnus, Torque, I'm going to get Impactor's key operational components to the medbay for a quick repair before he, er, dies." And with that, Smokescreen does just what he said he'd do, walking off carrying Impactor's torso like an unwieldy air conditioner. "Remember what I said about his hand," he advises, as he wanders off and out of the scenario. Combat: Smokescreen begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, Impactor, Brainstorm, Hardhead, and Torque Skydive cringes a little as Magnus gives him a clear picture of his punishment. He opens his mouth to protest, but then thinks better of it, and closes his lip components, pressing them into an thin, angry line. He bows his helm. "Yes. Sir. Understood," he responds, but he shoots Jetfire an extremely dirty look, one that could perhaps even be described as hateful? I just lied to save your slagging aft and completely took the brunt of the consequences AND Magnus' little tirade, and this is how you're going to treat me! FRAG YOU! Skydive fumes angrily, but he realizes that locking down the lab will leave him and Brainstorm out of the picture as far as the projects are concerned. Not only that, but if they were locked away or destroyed, their full potential would never be realized. "Magnus, sir, with all due respect, Jetfire's laboratory is only of benefit to the Autobot cause when he is allowed to access it. Besides, if Jetfire has nothing to hide, why punish him. As I said before, there's nothing to hide. I simply didn't want to take the blame, but now Brainstorm and I will take full blame for what happened." Oh, Jetfire is SO going to owe him after this if Magnus relents. Whirling around on his large foot, it only takes Ultra Magnus three strides to come face to face with Jetfire. "Which part needs to be explained to you? The part about giving access of sensitive materials to Skydive or the part about those materials being ordered terminated and aborted?" the City Commander sneers, stepping aside as a security detail marches in from the hallway upon his request. "Don't push this, you still have your freedom to move about and I've already forwarded a request to give you temporary lab space in Debris." Magnus advises, taking a vibro-lock and extending it across the doorway to Jetfire's lab. The device hums to life, power extends through the arms of the device and locks the doorway down. The two mechs peel off and stand guard outside Jetfire's lab, one of which carefully eyeing the scientist. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. That choice.." Magnus sternly dictates, "Is still yours, unfortunately." Cyan blue optics bat their way back at Skydive, "This isn't open for discussion, Skydive." Brainstorm looks askance over at Skydive and half-whispers. "Uh...we will?" You'd think people would learn not to fight indoors, but no. Torque sighs softly at the outcome of Impactor and Hardhead's little tiff, shaking her head and calling after Smokescreen as he heads out with Impactor. "I'll be right behind you." Looking over her shoulder she looks to the fliers in the room, "When Ultra Magnus is finished with you three I expect you down in medbay." That's all the order they get, Torque nodding to Ultra Magnus last before seeing herself out to help with repairs, and maybe track down Hardhead and patch him up too. Impactor just stares daggers as the Healthabots arrive, with Bluecross reattaching his legs. After a few moments of patching, Impactor is on his feet, though he looks like a T-800 in the third act of the movie. Back in the main room, he seethes quietly, glaring at Skydive and Jetfire. "And that, Magnus, is why I don't go easy on titles and discipline. Between mechs like Hardhead and the moron triplets here, I'm starting to wonder how this place functions anymore." He spits up a decent bit of energon, which loogies at Jetfire's feet. Brainstorm watches Torque leave with some relief... he's still stuck going to medbay, but at least now he can run by his lab and get a few things first. Impactor walks up, but fortunately doesn't seem to direct much notice of Brainstorm- instead focusing his fury at Jetfire. The Headmaster almost feels for the scientist. Almost. He leans in to Skydive and whispers, "Sure, Skydive, this desire to sacrifice yourself for Jet here is all well and good.... but let's not lay on the "you can blame us" schtick TOO thick, now, OK?" "Magnus, you don't understand!" Jetfire exclaims, practically interrupting the City Commander as he is speaking, though not quite. "I did NOT give Skydive access to this information." he insists. "He deliberately hacked into my files! He's even admitting it!" Heh, at least the Aerialbot had the decency to confess. "They were not terminated, just put on---" Just then, a structrual support in the ceiling of the corridor where Hardhead and Impactor had just had their 'little' scuffle groans and suddenly gives in, tearing a hole in the wall and collapsing part of the hallway...and the room where Jetfire had been keeping the prototypes. There is a CRASH as the ventilation system in there caves in, falling on top of a delicate array of valves and gauges that control the pressure on a series of gas cylinders used for the safe storage of some of his more unpredictable compounds... The shrill sound of an alarm screams at them for a few astroseconds before the room explodes violently into bright blue flames, sending hot gases and burning debris in every direction. Fortunately, most of everyone was standing at the other end of the corridor, far enough away from the combustion reaction to really take much damage, and Impactor and Hardhead have already left the scene. Still, it's a mess. And there will be volumes of forms to fill out, no doubt. "...hold...." Jetfire sighs and slumps his shoulders. So much for that. As the klaxons blare, it's fortunate that the Healthabots were already on the scene. Magnus punches in the codes to disable the vibro-lock and in they march, already beating down the flames. Ultra Magnus gives Impactor the 'I know' look, before turning back to face Jetfire. "Well, if they do manage to survive the fire.. they'll be put before command for scrutiny." he wryly states, peering into the smoke filled lab. Brainstorm jumps back at the explosion, then looks into the remains of the lab with some alarm. But it's not alarm for the structural damage, or the fact that anyone almost got hurt.... it's alarm at the thought of all those wonderful experiments that Jetfire's been working on- and hoarding from others- in there being damaged, possibly destroyed. He actually gives Jetfire a pitying look.... from one scientist to another. "Ouch." Skydive leans nearer to Brainstorm, optics widening. "Brainstorm, this isn't about Jetfire. If Magnus locks down the lab, we'll NEVER get to see those projects again! Don't you WANT to? I want to!" He nudges him. "Just think, if we can either convince or blackmail Jetfire into letting us into the laboratory again..." He trails off, watching as flames suddenly erupt violently. "Hn." He pauses, comming Brainstorm privately. "<>" You receive a radio message from Skydive: If you can manage to get back in the lab one last time--wipe the files. I... I made copies of everything. Sorry. But you know me, I'm a strategist, I figured this might happen. The Healthabots continue to fight back the flames, even more personnel come in to help with the damage already wrought and on Ultra Magnus' order. Two more armed guards, lovingly referred to as Titan-Class, stomp up to the City Commander. "Leviathan, Heavyduty.. see that the Healthabots are taken care of, re-engage the vibro-lock after they've quelled the fires." Ultra Magnus denotes, walking down the corridor towards the exit. "Jetfire, see Impactor about space in Debris for your temporary lab. Skydive, Brainstorm, you've got appointments in the medbay." he orders before leaving. Skydive was right, the 'secret' prototypes were locked in the hidden vault adjoining the lab, the one Skydive had hacked into previously. And if one really, really wanted to get in there without breaking into the lab, there was a maintenance shaft that could be followed directly there from the armory. See, Jetfire had anticipated that something like this might eventually happen, and had thus incorporated failsafes. The scientist sighs exasperatedly at Ultra Magnus' wry annoucement. "Very well then...sir. however, I assure you that they will find nothing worthy of termination." Of course they won't, because he is using a datapad that is linked to the systems in his lab to wipe all information pertaining to any projects that had previously been labeled as terminated as he is speaking.